Emma in Doodle Land
by blahblahblahSHUTUP
Summary: Emma discovers a new talent that drags herself and Asa Pike into an alternate universe. In that universe, they bring back Penelope. onesided EmmaAsa TancEmma implied ManfredEmma PenolopeAsa
1. masterpeices

~Emma in Doodle Land ~

~ Masterpieces ~

Emma Tolly was a bit of an artist, even though she was only twelve years old. She drew mainly birds because of the talent she had of becoming one. Emma was a little girl, with sky blue eyes that always seemed dazed. Her blonde hair constantly fell into her small face.

Asa Pike loved her artwork; it was pure beauty and talent. No one knew that he snuck down into the art room late at night to look at it. If anyone knew, he could not show his face to Manfred. When Asa snuck down to the art room, he was surprised to see her working hard on a dove, which she was sketching on canvas.

Emma's sky blue eyes traveled over the canvas, the dove had her full concentration. When she gently laid her hand on the silky white creature, it flew out of the canvas and fluttered out a nearby window.

She knocked a pencil/paint brush can over when she jumped back with shock. She hurriedly picked them up. Asa came out of his hiding place and began to help her. At first, Emma was in complete shock. Asa placed the can back on the shelf.

"How long were you watching me?" Emma demanded.

"Long enough, but it'll be our little secret." Asa placed a finger to his thin lips. Emma held back a smile.

"I didn't know I could do anything like that….I can't believe it."

"You've got more in you than I thought Tolly."

Emma sat on the counter and laughed. It was a real laugh. Asa smirked and sat down next to her. "Asa, what is going through your head?" Emma whispered.

"I was just thinking that I know more than Manfred. I know even more than you think I know. I've know about Olivia Vertigo's endowment for some time now, actually."

Emma opened her eyes wide. "Why don't you say anything?"

Asa shrugged and looked around the room. Suddenly the lights burnt out and left the duo in complete darkness. Emma felt that she was being heaved into a vortex. She closed her eyes and wished that it would all be over shortly. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

She could see Asa, but they were no longer in the art room. They were standing in the center of a fractured street with malformed creatures dragging, crawling, flying, leaping, running, and frolicking around them.

When Emma looked up, she saw misshapen hearts and stars fluttering through the air. There were names and other things flying around. She heard a gasp come from Asa and a bizarre gurgling noise. At first, Emma thought the noise came from Asa, but instead, it came form a repulsive misshapen tadpole-like thing with yellow spots.

Its goggling eyes looked up at her with slight interest. Emma had seen the creature before, just a few weeks before. It was in a fiery kiln, becoming a new masterpiece of Tancred Torsson. Emma looked at Asa, who was busy looking at the little creature in front of them.

"Doodle Land says Welcome!" The thing said. Emma frowned. "Bob must know names of doodle and creator!"

"Uh, Asa Pike and Emma Tolly. We aren't "Doodles" and we certainly weren't created on a piece of paper." Asa answered for the flabbergasted Emma.

"Humans?" Bob gasped. "FEMALE HUMAN FORM LOCATED!"

"Female?" Emma looked down. Why only the female?

"SACRED GREEN CAPER!"

"Green caper?" Emma gazed down at the green cape wrapped around her. Suddenly, soldiers of many varieties came out from the trees. They began to charge towards Emma. Asa was frozen to the spot. His yellow eyes glanced at Emma as if to say, "Run, moron! There isn't anything I can do for you!"

Emma darted down a convenient alleyway and hid in a large box. When she felt the coast was clear, she became a bird and flew high into the air, looking down at all of the people who were after her for no reason at all. She did not even know what the complete sacred green cape thing meant to the population of doodle land.

She landed down on a large badly colored tree and watched as the army suddenly slowed down and looked up at the bird. Someone pulled out a bow and arrow. The little starling she had become did not stand a chance.

Asa watched in horror as he saw a familiar starling plummet from the tree with a great arrow in its petite body. Asa closed his eyes and slumped against the tree. He did not watch, as the starling was drug into a small cage, and then hauled off into a castle.

2


	2. Princess Penelope

~ Princess Penelope ~

Emma's eyes fluttered open. The smell of mildew and rotting things filled her nose. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. A small barred window showed the sun peaking through the outside window. A single light bulb glowed in the middle of the room.

Emma stood up from her wooden prisoner bed and walked around the stone floor. Even the walls were stone. A loaf of bread was placed on a plate next to the heavily barred door. She took a bite of it and spit it back out. It was revolting.

She nearly passed out when she saw an arrow sticking out of her arm. She paced the room calling for help and crying for hours until her throat was dry. She knew it was not going to get her anywhere, but she needed something to keep her mind off the swelling pain in her arm.

Asa looked at Bob in disbelief. Bob seemed completely unfazed that a thirteen-year-old girl was just shot out of the sky. He had actually complemented the arrow's accuracy.

Of course, doodles were immortal and they did not understand humans were not. Asa just hoped that poor Emma was OK. He held his breath and sat down at the edge of the tree.

In the distance, he could see a girl walking over. She had a light smile on her face. To Asa, she was attractive. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back. She had a tall slender body and bright green eyes covered with thin framed glasses.

Her outfit was quite familiar to him, but she was no doubt a doodle. She wore the female Bloor's academy uniform, a black tie and skirt with a white button up shirt..

"Bob! What is going on?" She commanded in a firm voice.

"We captured another green cape!" Bob said.

"Oooh, a green cape?" The girl grinned.

"Not just any green cape, one that can change into a bird."

"And who are you?" The girl turned her focus to Asa.

"My name is Asa Pike, and the girl you captured was my friend Emma and we kind of need to get back before anyone notices we're gone." Asa managed to say in one breath.

"I'm Penelope, and I'm sorry about your friend, but we need her to help our wounded citizens."

"You're lines on a piece of paper!" Asa growled.

Penelope clasped her heart and gasped. Her green eyes filled slightly with tears and Asa immediately felt bad. Penelope's fists bunched up. They turned white with pressure.

"Ok, I'm sorry. That was kind of cold." Asa looked down.

"You think?" Penelope glared. "Maybe I should lock you up too."

"No!" Asa's yellow eyes went wide.

"Then mind yourself."

"I really need to get Emma back home." Asa frowned, getting back to the subject.

"Emma? My creator's name is Emma, Emma Tolly."  
"No joke?" Asa was astonished. "That girl is Emma Tolly! I'm serious."

"We better go get her then!"

A scream of pain echoed through the desolate dungeon. If anyone would have looked through the barred windows, they would have seen a petite blonde girl pull an arrow out her arm.

Emma Tolly nearly retched when she saw the blood squirt out her arm. Emma knew that if she used her blood wisely, she could make an escape out of the dungeon.

Ignoring her pain, Emma put her arm over the wound, and used her free hand to pick up the arrow and draw a circle on the wall. The stone on the inside of the circle disappeared, leaving nothing but earth. Then, Emma used the arrow to trace a pattern in the dirt to make a latter. Using that latter, she climbed out from under the ground.

The sun burned her eyes. She looked down at her cape, ripped the fabric, and used the fabric as a green gauze for her wound. She ran for the woods, hoping to seek shelter.

She managed to build a small area out of fresh wood. She took a short nap, hoping the pain would be gone when she woke up.


	3. The stick figure army

~ The Stick Figure Army ~

Asa and Penelope looked at the empty dungeon cell; both their stomachs lurched. Penelope had called Bob, and another servant by the name of Forkbox to search for her. Asa had faith in Penelope.

Forkbox and Bob set out into the forest. It was a normal forest, well, normal for doodle land anyway. The pair looked around, and saw leaves falling from the trees. It was fall alright.

"So, what does this girl look like?" Forkbox asked.

"Bob see her with own eyes, hair like princess, eyes like sky. Tiny person."

"Blonde, blue eyes, petite? I can remember that."

"She come with yellow eyes."

"Asa?" Forkbox asked.

"Yes."

Forkbox learned to understand his comrade's poor English. He had always had poor English. Penelope had paired himself and Bob together when Bob first came to doodle land, she said Bob was special.

"BLONDE GIRL!" Bob suddenly shouted. Forkbox looked forward to see a small girl hunched by overturned trees. She looked up at them with fear. Forkbox noticed the green strap around her arm.

"Miss Tolly, please come with us." Forkbox tried to sound persuasive. "Mr. Pike and the princess are looking for you."

"Asa's with them now?" Emma stood up. "You'll never take me!"

No longer was a girl standing in front of them, but an eagle. The eagle soared into the air and flew over their heads. Bob and Forkbox knew she wouldn't come down.

"Bob no fly." Bon said sadly.

"I don't fly either." Forkbox sighed. "We better go tell the princess that she is OK, maybe Mr. Pike can get her to come down."

Emma watched as the two malformed creatures walked away. When she knew they were completely out of the woods, she flew down into a tree and slowly became human again.

She jumped down from her maple perch and onto the soft dirt and grass below. She ran down the path as fast as her legs could carry her. She stopped in the middle of the path and watched with horror as she saw hundreds of stick men standing in her way.

"TRESPASSER!" They cried.

"Trespasser?" Emma frowned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"WE DO NOT KID!"

Emma heaved a sigh and ran down the path, being chased by stick people. She had a feeling that they would catch her. Suddenly, she heard someone scream with pain.

When she turned around, she saw half of the army had their heads cut off. A boy, about the age of sixteen jumped in front of her, wielding a long bloody sword in his bandaged hands. His clothes were torn, he wore sandals, and he appeared to be a ninja of some sort.

"Oh this just keeps on getting better and better!" Emma growled under her breath.

"Don't run." The person warned.

"Um, Ok." Emma slowly inched back.

"Do it and I'll stab you."  
Emma froze. She watched as the ninja cut the heads off the stick people. When they all were dead, the ninja looked back at her. Emma realized that stick people bleed, and their blood was all over both of them.

"What do they call you?" The ninja commanded, holding the sword directly symmetrical from her stomach.

"E-Emma." She managed to stutter.

"Human or drawing?"

"Human."

"Creator of what?"

"Probably a good number of the birds here. And who are you?"  
"I ask the questions." The ninja stuttered.

Emma looked down and suddenly kicked the sword out of his hand. She grabbed it and ran behind him, holding it at his throat. "No, I believe that I do."


	4. Emma is found

~ Emma is found ~

Asa and Penelope looked down at Bob and Forkbox. Asa looked like he was about to kill someone, while Penelope thought she was going to cry. Asa decided he was going to have to find Emma himself.

"Don't do it." Penelope warned. "Not with Andy the bandit out there, he's probably killed off Emma already."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Asa growled.

"I'm serious, He's a mass murderer, and he's the biggest thief."

Asa ignored Penelope's remarks, and set off for the forest, not knowing what he would find. The sun was setting, would that be a bad thing here? Asa did not know. He didn't understand so much about this crazy new world. Was the whole universe called doodle land?

"Asa, wait!" Someone called from behind him.

Asa turned around. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because you don't understand this whole new world."  
"I understand enough." Suddenly, his foot squished into something…..blood. Penelope screamed and Asa jumped back.

"He's here!" Penelope whispered, coming closer to Asa.

"Was here." Asa corrected. "He isn't anymore."

"You don't know that."

"As a matter of fact, I think I do." Asa looked down into the blood. There were foot prints. One matched the pattern of Emma's shoe, and the other matched the pattern of a sandal. There was also a sword print. "Emma must have met him, kicked the sword out of his hands, and threatened him with it."

"YOU'RE GOING TO USE ME FOR A ROBBERY?!" Emma cried, still holding the sword firmly in her hands.

Andy didn't respond, he just kept walking on. Emma was slowly getting angrier by the second. She gripped the sword tighter and tighter, wanting to slash Andy's head off.

They continued to walk through the woods until they came up to a castle of gleaming glass. Emma gasped. She nervously lowered the sword but still gripped it tight just in case Andy tried to snatch it.

Emma had seen the castle before, it was the castle of mirrors, a castle that had been caught on fire, then saved, yet the walls turned into shining glass. Who lived here? What were they like? Emma was always a curious girl.

"Are you ready?" Andy asked, eyeing the castle.

"No!" Emma frowned.

"Too bad."

Andy jumped over the bushes and jumped into an open window. Emma frowned but Andy pulled something out of his pocket, it was a diamond necklace. He tossed it down to Emma, who clasped it around her neck.

Suddenly, Emma flew up into the air and pounced into the window. She felt herself running alongside of Andy through the castle. When they heard a voice, Emma felt herself running into the shadows, or cleverly jumping up onto a ceiling rafter.

Andy opened a door that led to a room that was sparkling with gold, sliver, diamonds, and other precious stones. Emma saw a silver chain necklace that read PENELOPE in diamond studded letters.

"Andy?" Emma whispered.

"What?" Andy growled, filling is rucksack with gems.

"Is this the princess's castle?"  
"Yeah."

Emma gasped. Suddenly, the door flew open and a large green giant stepped in. Emma and Andy screamed. They ran past him and down the hall, but they reached a dead end, so the giant caught them.


	5. Candy Land

~ Candy Land ~

They had been thrown into a large dungeon. Emma and Andy began banging on the walls. Andy hunched down and reached into his pockets. He growled and hurled a piece of white chalk across the room.

Emma looked at him when she heard a clink of breaking chalk. "ANDYYOURAFREAKINGGENIUS!" She cried, gathering up the pieces.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked.

"Saving our butts!"

Emma hopped onto the wooden board bed which was chained to a wall and drew a circle on the ceiling. The stone inside the circle once again disappeared and they were able to crawl out and escape.

The gummy turf squished under Asa's feet. He jumped when he heard Penelope scream. She had tripped over a gumdrop. Penelope hated Candy Land more than any place in Doodle Land.

Asa slipped on icing and nearly fell back onto Penelope. Penelope jumped out of the way and landed into a caramel puddle. She was stuck. Asa had to help pull her out.

They eventually made it to hot chocolate river, where they rode a marshmallow boat to the other side of Candy Land. The other side wasn't covered in caramel marsh pits and icing slicks.

"Since it's safer, maybe we should split up." Asa suggested. "She's no doubt here."

"Are you sure?" Penelope asked. "Well then meet me at the caramel apple tree."

"Done deal." Asa walked off in one direction leaving Penelope in the other.

Penelope watched as Asa walked off. She had felt safe with him, which was odd because she was the sort of girl that could take care of herself. She had always taken care of herself and her little sister Stephani.

Penelope thought she heard a scream, so she ran over to the candy cane forest only to see a girl drowning in marshmallow fluff. Penelope kicked down a candy cane stalk and put it down the pit into the girl's reach.

The girl grabbed on and Penelope pulled her up. As the girl pulled the sticky marshmallow off herself, she began to thank Penelope repeatedly.

"Thank you so much, my friend and I split up and I ended up falling into that pit. Take this as my thank you." The girl put a tiny sack of diamonds into the Penelope's palm. Penelope slipped the sack into her pocket and smiled. Suddenly, the girl gasped and stepped back, almost falling into the pit again.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"I created you." The girl whispered. "My name is Emma Tolly."

Asa lazily looked around the pixystix field. He blew a bubble the size of his head with the bubble gum he had taken from the gum tree. He grew tired of chewing the gum, then spit it about a foot away.

He cleared the field and stepped into the licorice lane. Suddenly, a flash ran past him, the flash was red and white. Asa quickly picked up a stick of licorice and blocked the blow of a sword that came out of nowhere.

"How did you know?" The ninja that attacked him asked.

"I'm not stupid." Asa smirked, then knocked the sword out of the ninja's hands. He darted to the sword with animalistic speed and picked it up. He slashed the ninja in the side and got covered in his blood.

"You're strong." He grunted.

"I know." Asa smirked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Andy."

"Hmph, a stupid name for a ninja or whatever you are."  
"My apprentice will come back to find me you know."  
"Apprentice? Ha, he won't touch me."  
"It's a she, and she's got more than you'd think. EMMA!"

"Emma? Does she happen to have blonde hair and blue eyes?"  
"Yeah, so?"

"Take me to her now!"

"ASA!"

"PENELOPE!"

"EMMA!"

"ANDY!"

Everyone ran into the middle of the field. Andy then gashed Asa in the side with a ninja star, grabbed Emma by the waist, and ran off with her before anyone could move.

Penelope quickly tore a part of her shirt off and wrapped Asa's skinny waist with it. Most of her stomach was now showing, but Penelope didn't care.


	6. Out of doodle land

~ Out of Doodle Land ~

Andy ran and ran until he thought he would keel over. Candy land was now about ten miles away. Emma dropped to her knees and retched in a hollow stump. Andy looked away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emma demanded, wiping her mouth.

"Shut up." Andy commanded.

Emma gasped with shock and stood up. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and looked around the forest. Her gaze caught on a large thick branch.

Doodle Land was enough to turn the kindest soul savage, so without any dithering, she ran for the branch and gripped it firmly in her small hands. She conked Andy over the head and laughed with triumph as she ran out of the forest.

Emma suddenly crashed into Asa, who pulled her back into the art room of Bloor's academy. No, I lied. Andy caught her and knocked her out with half of his strength. He tied the small body with strong ivy and hitched her high on a tree.

Emma fearfully looked down, wishing the ivy wasn't so tight. Then she remembered, she had an endowment, but when she tried to use it, nothing happened. Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, but all she got was a ninja star, which narrowly missed her head.

"I'm not afraid to kill you Miss Tolly." Andy said in a singsong voice. "I'm bored and it's been so long since I've had a hostage." Andy laughed, throwing another star, which landed three inches from her left arm. "Wouldn't it be a shame if it just flew right into your face?"

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she heard a blood-curdling scream that made her eyes fly open. She looked down to see Andy's arm savagely being torn from it's socket by a wolf.

The wolf looked up at her with glowing yellow eyes that reminded her so much of Asa. Then she realized; it _was_ Asa. She realized the moon had come out and Asa's ware-beast form had taken place.

She watched as Penelope climbed up the tree, pulled out a ninja star and used it to cut the ivy and free Emma. Emma fell down ten feet from the air who was caught by Asa's human form.

"Ha, I love this place." Asa smiled. "I can change form whenever I like."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Penelope frowned.

"Before we get out of here, we really need to clean Emma up, and bad. If the Bloors see her like this, we're dead."  
"Bloors?" Penelope asked. "What's a Bloor?"

"Thank god you'll never have to find out." Asa frowned. "Lets get her back to your place. Hey Emma, did you that Penelope lives in the castle of mirrors?"

Emma nodded, realizing her throat was dry from screaming. Penelope held a lantern in front of her, while Asa carried her down the path. Soon, they arrived at the castle of mirrors.

"Asa, I have the exact same outfits in my room, you go get them, just go ahead and set Emma down on the couch. And don't worry about her cape, I'll have Forkbox mend it. Can you go find him?"

Asa nodded, setting Emma down on the couch. When Asa was gone, Penelope shut the door and gently lifted Emma's cape off her. Emma wanted to say something in protest, but she couldn't.

Penelope grabbed a wet washcloth from a metal tub of water and began to clean Emma's cuts out. "I'll have to wash your hair. We've been looking for you for a very long time Emma Tolly."

Emma must have drifted off to sleep, because when she woke up, she was laying in the art room. She found Penelope and Asa panicking.

"How the hell did I get here?" She demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Asa gasped.

"I need to get back! Emma probably can't remember!"

"Maybe you can pretend to be human?"  
"FAT CHANCE!"

"Ugh, what's going on?" Emma demanded.

"Emma! You're up!"

"I think I know how we can get Penelope to fit in." Emma suddenly said. "But we're going to need Lysander."

"Did someone say my na-" A tall African boy around the age of fourteen walked in. He froze when he saw Penelope and Asa. "Who is she and what is _he_ doing in here?"

"Not important! We need sculptures on a man and a woman!"

"Hey…wait a second. She looks like that one portrait you made of that girl."

"Lysander! We'll explain it all in a minute! We need those sculptures before the Bloors find out about Penelope!"

"Well, if you insist." Lysander led the three to the backroom.

While Emma was doing her magic, Asa explained the whole story of Doodle Land, Emma's new talent, and Penelope.


	7. boys being boys

~ Boys being Boys ~

When Penelope stood next to her "Parents" they had very little comparison. Lisa Van Gore, her new mother had red hair and wine colored eyes. She was tall and skinny like Penelope, but there was no comparison at all. Leonard Van Gore, her new father was big and bulky. He also had red hair, but like Penelope, his green eyes were covered by glasses, he could pass for her father.

"Penelope?" Lisa gasped, looking at the girl in awe.

"I thank you so much!" Penelope smiled. "Thank god we got to know each other back home!"  
"I wonder what Stephani would say." Lisa gave a light smile. "Well, we better go get you enrolled into this academy then."

"Wait! We need to decide on a department for you." Asa cried.

"That's right," Emma agreed. "I think you should be in art, considering you're a drawing and all."  
"Well, since she's my age, she should be in Drama where I can keep a good eye on her." Asa decided. "What do you two think?"

"I think drama would be better." Leonard said in his deep voice. "Lets go, then."

Penelope quickly took off her uniform in the other room, switching it with a black hoodie that Asa was wearing, and giving the tie to Emma. When she walked out with her parents, she was wearing a black skirt, a black un-zipped hoodie, and a pair of black converses.

Asa led them to the head master's study, but in the west wing, an tremendously tall boy with long black hair, shining black eyes, and a ashen complexion stopped them.

"Pike, who the hell are these people?" He commanded. He looked at Penelope and a glimmer of interest flickered into his coal black eyes.

"The Van Gores, Penelope is actually a cousin of Emma Tolly's." Asa replied smoothly. "On her aunt's side, Lisa here is Miss Ingledew's cousin, so I guess that makes them second cousins."  
"And you know all of this how?"

"I told him." Penelope smiled. "Asa and I are actually close friends."

"We've known the boy since he could walk." Leonard gave a reassuring smile.

"Then I'll take care of this from here." The other boy said.

"Thanks Manfred, I needed to get to class anyway." Asa walked back to his class.

"They never talked before." Manfred Bloor frowned.

"Tell me about it." Charlie Bone scowled. "We never talked before either though."  
"Shut up, Bone." Manfred snarled. "It's all because of this Penelope person."

"Penelope Van Gore? I never even knew Emma had a cousin on her mother's side."

Charlie and Manfred watched as Asa Pike and Emma Tolly walked side by side, discussing something very industriously. Then, many people stopped to stare at the girl who walked out of the academy in a uniform. Her long blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders and her green eyes were so intent.

"It kind of makes me wonder if that's what Emma will look like when she's older." Charlie muttered.

"You're hopeless." Manfred walked off. "We'll just have to knock some sense into those two."

That's when Charlie decided to call over Emma and confront her, but when he did, Emma flipped out.

"If you don't trust me, then fine!"

"Girls." Asa muttered, walking past.

"Can't live with them or without them." Charlie added.

"True that. Do you think Emma would get mad if I tried to date Penelope?"

"Probably. I think you might have some competition though."  
"I'm guessing Manfred, huh? I saw you two talking."  
"Yeah, I think he's pissed that you're talking to Emma and Penelope is hanging out with you."

"He would be."


	8. The Archer

~ The archer ~

"A DRAWING!" Tancred Torsson jumped back. "And since when was Asa on our side?"

"Tancred, shut up!" Lysander commanded. "Do you want to get on Asa's bad side?"

"Well, no."

"Then shut up!"

Tancred immediately closed his mouth. Sadly, several other students were listening in on the other side of the easels and they all spread it around the school.

Emma sat in her dormitory. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to be Asa Pike's girlfriend. She had never had these thoughts before and they had taken her by surprise. She had just realized how cute he was when she was walking alongside him in the field.

She had noticed the dirty looks she was getting from Charlie and Manfred, but she chose to ignore them, and so did Asa apparently. Maybe he liked her back. She hoped so. They both found out that Penelope had come from another world, but very few believed so.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Penelope asked, sitting on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Thinking." Emma sighed.

"You just looked kind of dead for a minute there." Penelope smirked. "I thought I'd have to poke you with a stick."

"Ha, I'm fine." Emma stood up. "Come on, we better get to P.E, We're doing archery today!"

"Archery, huh? I'm game!"

Emma and Penelope raced to the gym and into the locker-room. They changed into their gym clothes and scampered into the gymnasium. Penelope stood side by side across from the target with a bow in hand. They aimed as carefully as possible and hoped they would hit their target. They wanted bonus points.

Penelope pulled back the bow expertly and hit the bull's-eye dead on. The teacher, Mrs. Parker awarded the bonus points. She hit five bull's-eyes in a row. The children watched in awe. Penelope only looked up when somebody screamed. Andy was back.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emma and Penelope cried.

Andy charged at Emma first, slicing her leg open on the side. Emma managed to dodge most of the swings from Andy's sword. Penelope couldn't move. Andy glanced at her with a weird glint in his eye.

Emma seized the chance and snagged the sword with one swipe. She dug the sword deep into his flesh. Here, no blood came out. Andy wasn't real. He just tore a little. He looked back at Emma and kicked her back into the wall.

"Emma!" Penelope cried, rushing to her aid. She grabbed Andy's sword and stabbed it into the floor. "Mrs. Parker, get the kids out of here."

"What about Emma?" Mrs. Parker was on the verge of having a meltdown.

"Take her to the infirmary! I'll be fine, Emma won't."

The children ran out of the room followed by Mrs. Parker whom was carrying Emma's near lifeless body. She had lost a lot of blood. With amazing dexterity, Penelope snagged a bow and arrow. By now, Andy had pulled his sword from the floor. It was a semi-fair fight.

Penelope aimed the sword for Andy's heart, but he sliced it in half with his sword. He charged at the girl who picked up another arrow and shot him where a heart should be, and then she shot him right in the eye. This time, Blood squirted out all over Penelope. Her blonde hair was now stained in blood. Her face was streaked in blood, along with her arms and legs. Half was Andy's blood, the other half was Emma's.

Andy's body disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Penelope sighed with relief and collapsed with fatigue. Little did she know, Andy had escaped from doodle land by a portal that a great force stronger than anything she knew had created.


End file.
